mystery of the deep
by cinfalt226
Summary: I never really felt like I in myself was running more of the fact that I was baggage that they felt the need to carry. If I would have known who truly wanted me I would have saved myself a lot of trouble. Bella meets a mysterious man coming out of the water late one night, and her life will never be the same.


I never really felt like I in myself was running more of the fact that I was baggage that they felt the need to carry. If I would have known who truly wanted me I would have saved myself a lot of trouble. Bella meets a mysterious man coming out of the water late one night, and her life will never be the same.

I don't own any of the twilight characters.

Enjoy my first story!

"Bella…. Bella"

Even at seven I knew the legends. I, like most of all my friends didn't really believe them, but it was kept clear the water was off limits after dark, so it was no surprise that my dad started calling me in from my place In the sand as soon as the sun was setting "I'm coming daddy" I called back as I started walking back towards the house. The sky was starting to turn varying shades of purple and blue as the sun went down. I loved the sunsets here they were always so beautiful. I rinsed myself off under the cold water of the outdoor shower, attempting to rid the sand from my bathing suit before walking back into the house. I wasn't really in the mood to have to deal with my mom's nagging about her floors.

I sat at the table as I attempted to eat the lump of noodles and what I thought was a spaghetti sauce but even that was off-putting as it looked more of a brown then a red. "Thanks mom but um I'm not really hungry tonight just really tired." The look she gave me screamed that she didn't believe a word I said but she wasn't pushing it. Snatching Mitchy up, he started purring instantly as he rubbed his little tan head under my chin. Luckily enough I had my headphones in before my parents started fighting. They had been fighting a lot lately, about anything and everything. They attempted to keep it from me but I wasn't stupid. I fed the cat and I got ready for bed. As I turned off the light the mini star stickers all on my celling began to glow. My dad put them up for my 10th birthday 3 years ago because I was so afraid of the dark. I still was, so the stars were a comfort that I didn't want to part with.

I woke up around 3 am. As I stumbled through the hallway trying to get to the kitchen I noticed the back door left slightly ajar. Shutting it I began looking for Mitchy praying that he hadn't gotten outside again. Last time with mom threatening to give him away if ran away again, as he always seemed to find himself in trouble or hurt. Not hearing the jingle of his bell anywhere no matter how much I shook his food bag I decided he had ran off again. Quickly grabbing the flash light, I started outside. Even at night the humidity was unbearable. It came with the territory on the islands, even though it was December. I've lived on Sanibel Island my whole life, I knew the streets of the small Island like the back of my hand. I grabbed my bike and quickly but quietly started the trek to find that stupid cat.

Passing the beach entry ways and the shops and houses I couldn't find him anywhere. I kept ridding the food bag in the basket of my bike shaking as I rode. I quickly was running out of places to look before stopping right outside the boundary of the road that led straight onto the beach. As there were many entry ways on the way I never felt the need to be on this part of the island. If I wanted to go to the beach all I had to do was walk out the back door of my house like most everyone here, so this way was mostly empty outside of tourist season, apart from the few houses up the road. I had resolved to turn around and look again tomorrow hoping someone saw him and grabbed him as most here knew of the cat's adventures side, when I heard him.

I dropped my bike and started calling him desperate to get home and back to bed before my parents discovered me gone. Walking down the rocky path I jumped when I saw them coming out of the water. About 3 guys were walking up the path all looking much older than me. The first was a bulky man with dark hair. He was simply put huge and I could hear his laugh all the way from where I was hiding behind the rocks. The next was taller and leaner with blonde hair. Finally, the last one was slightly shorter but still lean with copper colored hair. He was more boyish than the others. They were walking up towards the path when Mitchy ran rat past them and darted into my arms.

I cringed as all three sets of eyes turned and looked my way. Gripping Mitchy in my arms I stood stuttering for words to say. "I um… well I was just getting my cat..." I motioned towards the cat in my arms trying to think of a way to get out of this situation without my parents finding out. They all seemed to stop the cooper haired one staring at me without a waver, the two others looking back and forth between the two of us. I was too scared to look away. Time seemed to stand still before finally the cooper one started to walk towards me before squatting down to be eye to eye to me. "What's your name young one," he asked in a soft voice obviously trying not to scare me anymore than I already was. "Isabella, I mean Bella, everyone calls me Bella. " I answered quickly. "Well let's get you home Bella, as well as your cat then" he stated as he reached a hand out to pet Mitchy's head, who hissed at him. He just chuckled. Grabbing my bike, he started walking up towards the road I following behind him.

The walk was mostly silent with me pointing out the way to my road. The world was starting to wake up and I was silently hoping my parents had yet to notice my absence. It was Sunday morning and they tended to sleep late so I had a chance. I continued to steal a peak and the man walking beside me. His eyes a bright shade of green would occasionally look down to me causing me to look away. He was handsome in every sense of the world. He didn't look boyish up close. "Um this is my street" I said breaking the silence. I came to a stop looking up at him holding Mitchy close to my chest. "Um thank you for walking me um…" realizing I didn't know his name I stuttered. "Edward" He interrupted, "and It was no problem at all, but you know little girls like you shouldn't be out and about especially near the beaches at night." I looked down avoiding his gaze. I muttered a small yea as I turned and walked down my street, Edward watching me from where he stood.

Walking in the door I was relieved to find my parents still sound asleep. I slipped into my room with Mitchy under my arm and plopped onto my bed. Falling asleep quickly I dreamt of a certain green-eyed man.

 _It was dark. I stumbled across the rocky beach line looking for him. Trying to keep my balance on the rocky shore but searching out beyond the waves. No one should be in the water its dangerous. I didn't notice the moss covered rock in front of me and slipped into the water below me. It was deeper than it should have been and I kept sinking. No matter how hard I kicked I couldn't get myself above the water. I was going to drown. Finally feeling a pair of strong arms pulling me up and out of the water I was met with bright green eyes._

I was awoken with a knock on my bedroom door. Getting up and throwing the blankets off of me I stumbled still half asleep into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in letting the hot water wake me up. I was exhausted still when I walked into the kitchen. It suddenly going silent as my parents looked at me. Awkward silence followed as I made a bowl of cereal and began eating. It wasn't until I was washing my bowl that dad spoke up.

"Bella, your mom and I have to go into work today to help Dr. Cullen, an injured dolphin was brought in this morning from a fishing boat. Will you be okay here by yourself today or would you like to come with us?" "Umm.." I hesitated, I was curious at the aspect of the dolphin, they were one of my favorite animals and last time I went to work with them I got to help. I would have jumped on the idea, but the idea of being stuck between them any longer than needed, didn't sit well.

"You can help name him" he said, tempting me further. I nodded happily and ran upstairs to change. Quickly throwing on a bathing suit, a t-shirt, and a pair of shorts I ran into the bathroom to mess with my hair. Deciding it better to just throw it up. practically jumping down each stair, I grabbed my shoes and went to load up in the car. The ride was short and my dad was listing off horrible names.

"Dunkin Butterbeans, Muffins, Monkey.. " He called off causing me to laugh with the spew of tacky names. "No dad, you gotta wait till you see him before you name him" I got out through my chuckles. He just laughed along with me. Finally we pulled in. walking into the lab was always fun, they had animals of all kinds. I was practically skipping by the time we got to the tank that held the dolphin. Turning the corner I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight of the copper colored man standing there.


End file.
